


The Wheel of Death and Fortune

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acrophobia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theme Park, Asdfghjkl, But it kinda is, Fear Play, Fear of Falling, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, Flirting, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kink, Look it's a Theme Park AU, M/M, Semi-Public Foreplay, Semi-Public Sex, Theme Parks, Turns out Bones is v kinky, Where Bones is scared and Jim tries to help, except not actual sex, its not explicit exactly, more like, sorry I am terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Leonard is forced on a work trip to a theme park. Instructed to use up some of his ride-tokens, he decides the least offensive option is the ferris wheel given his crippling fear and hatred of heights and theme park rides.Leonard and Jim are sat in the same ferris wheel car when it breaks down, with them right at the top.He's absolutely terrified. Jim helps. (And then he wants to help a bit more).





	The Wheel of Death and Fortune

Leonard hated ferris wheels with a burning passion that was matched only by the venom with which his ex-wife hated him. The only theme park ride worse than a ferris wheel was literally everything else, except perhaps the carousels. And yet, here he was, stuck in a line to go on the ferris wheel to burn up the tokens given to him, that his well-meaning boss had insisted he use, to make sure he ‘had fun’. Sure, fun, that’s what went through his mind when he thought about going on the rides. Fun, not a gut-punching combination of terror and nausea and the sensation that his entire gastrointestinal tract had jumped ten feet into the air above his head.

“Hey, are you alright?”   
  
Leonard looked up, momentarily distracted from his rapidly spiralling thoughts. His eyes caught on the speaker, a young man with bright blue eyes, hair so messy it had to be styled, and a gratingly friendly grin.

“Do I  _ look  _ alright?” He said, grouchily. “I’m a couple of people away from probable death, why’d I be alright?”   
  
“I think these things are pretty safe.” The blond kid actually laughed, and Leonard kind of wanted to punch him for his easy confidence.

“Don’t pander to me, kid. One bolt comes loose an’ the whole damn structure collapses. Y’know what a fall from that height’d do to you? You’d break every bone in your body, and that’s not even goin’ into the metal bars that’d crush you if you couldn’t dodge outta the way in time! The bars that hold you to your seat might bend, an’ then you’d be pinned down with blunt trauma ‘til they cut you out. ‘Course, by then you’d be in shock, an’ hell but even the best ain’t gonna save you if you’re stuck in the goddamn air! Theme park rides are fear, idiocy and danger wrapped in screaming kids and stupid blue candy.” Leonard took a deep breath, still feeling the worry gnawing at him even as he outlined his reasoning.

“I hate to break it to you, but ferris wheels are actually a theme park ride, Bones.” His queue-mate’s lips were quirked into a smile, and he seemed to be stifling latent laughter.

“Yeah, well, I’m here on a work event an’ my boss told me I had to use my ride tokens or else. Oh, fucking hell!” He swore as he was waved into the seat next to the other man, the foam-coated bars clunking into place. He gripped the foam tightly, the tips of his toes clinging to the ground until the last possible moment, and then they were lurching into the air, the small car swinging slightly back and forth. He turned his head desperately to the man next to him. “I may throw up on you.”   
  
The man raised his eyebrow, looking slightly less amused, and a part of Leonard felt viciously glad that he was no longer quite so smug.

“Nah, you’ll be fine. If you think you’ll heave, just lean to the side and try not to let it catch anyone else on the way down. Frankly, I think I’m safer right here. It’d be difficult for the wind to throw it back onto me, this way.”   
  
“That’s horrifying.”   
  
“Hey, you’re the one thinking you’ll throw up. I’m just making the best of it.”   
  
“There’s not much best to get outta this, trust me. Once fabric gets vomit on it, it’s pretty much impossible to get the smell out.”   
  
“You go on rides to induce fear-vomit a lot?”   
  
“What? Oh, hell no.” Leonard smiled a little, despite himself. “I work in the ER.”   
  
“Damn.” The man whistled softly through his teeth. “That’s, like, a whole other level of horrifying, Bones.”   
  
“ _ Bones _ ?”   
  
“Well, I don’t know your name, Dr. ‘you’ll break every bone in your body’. I’m Jim, by the way. Jim Kirk.” Jim grinned, and held out a hand for Leonard to shake, which he pointedly ignored in favour of clinging white-knuckled to the safety bar.

“Leonard McCoy. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but I’d be lying.” Leonard gritted out the words, as his mind decided to revisit the fact that they were steadily climbing in height, gravity pulling the car down, fighting against steel girders that probably would have been audibly creaking if he had the chance to hear anything other than Jim’s irritatingly calm voice.   
  
“You wound me, Bones!” Jim put one hand on his chest dramatically, leaning back a little and setting the cart swaying with his movement.   
  
“Oh, dear sweet lord in fucking heaven!” Leonard gripped the foam more tightly, bowing until his forehead was pressed against his freezing knuckles and squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel everything swaying, and it was dizzying. He felt like a squash ball ricocheting around a court, but without any of the bounds that prevented him from being flung off into the depths of space, nothing to stop his momentum except collisions with other objects. He heard a long, low, drawn-out moan and it took him a minute to realise it was his own voice.

“Shit, Bones, I didn’t think. Are you ok? No, that’s a rubbish question. Just breathe, it’s going to be fine, I promise I won’t move suddenly again!” Leonard felt Jim’s hand resting tentatively on his shoulder, and the concerned words and reassurances slowly drew him out of his semi-catatonic state.

“S’alright, kid, quit your worryin’.” He managed to push the words out past the ball of cotton-tasting fear in his mouth. “How far up are we?”

“Um, see, I don’t think I should tell you that, because-“   
  
“Dammit, Jim, just tell me! Sooner I know, sooner I can try an’ cling to it bein’ almost over!”   
  
“We’re almost at the top. Yep, we’re reaching peak height just about-“ Jim’s words were cut off as the car jolted abruptly to a halt, swaying violently. “Now.” Jim finished, far too quietly. 

Leonard’s head wrenched itself up from its position on the foam, and his head twisted as he darted glances around. The bright lights and faint music on the wheel were absent, leaving them stranded in the dark. Looking down, he could only see pitch blackness, and when he looked up and around, he could see they were in the centre of a rough patch of darkness, the rest of the theme park lit up around them like an ocean of merriment.

“Guess we got stuck in a power cut, Bones.” Jim said. Leonard couldn’t quite make out his face, his eyes still adjusting to the abrupt change, but he sounded practically blank with shock.

“Stuck.” Leonard echoed the word, panic rising within him rapidly. “Oh, hell, we’re fucking stuck!”   
  
“Bones.”   
  
“At the top of the goddamn wheel, we’re stuck an’ hangin’ on flimsy shitty girders an’ jesus fucking Christ, Jim, I’m gonna die!”   
  
“Bones!”   
  
We’re gonna fall or be crushed or damn well starve to death, shit, shitting helling fu-“   
  
“Leonard!” Jim practically shouted the name, and it was enough to get Leonard to stop mid-rant. “I can see a guy down there with a megaphone. We’ll know what’s happening if you just give it a minute!”   
  
Leonard didn’t dare risk looking down, and opened his mouth to comment, but then the distinct sound of a crackling megaphone found its way up to his ringing ears, and he closed his mouth again to listen.

“There has been a minor power incident. We apologise sincerely for the inconvenience, we should have the wheel back up and working in approximately one hour.”   
  
“There, see?” Jim said, and Leonard could now just about make out his tentative smile. “They’re working on it! It’s only an ‘inconvenience’, they even have a timescale. They know what they’re doing!”

“ _ Inconvenience _ ? We’re  _ stuck at the top of a broken ferris wheel _ , Jim! There’s no way it’s gonna hold, I can practically hear the girders creakin’, an’ they’re gonna break! I don’t wanna go out like this, Jim! Death by fall impact is one o’ the worst ways to go, ‘cept prob’ly suffocatin’! I had  _ plans _ ! Y’know, involvin’ drinkin’ an’ stickin’ it to my ex by gettin’ my degree an’ finally fuckin’ havin’ a boyfriend an’-“   
  
“Bones!” Jim grabbed Leonard’s cold hands, pulling them into his warm grip and holding them tightly. “We’re not gonna die. We’re gonna sit up here and have a nice chat, and wait calmly for the ride to be up and running again, ok?”   
  
“ _ Fuck _ .” Leonard clamped his lips shut, biting back the fear, grounding himself in the sensation of hands clasped around his own. “Alrigh’. Ok.” His volume subsided, until he was talking quietly again. “Thanks.”

“No worries, Bones!” Jim sounded cheerful again, and beyond the panic Leonard once again felt the urge to shut him up, despite the upbeat attitude becoming rapidly endearing over annoying. “Now, I have a very important question, but you have to promise not to be mad.”   
  
“Huh?”

“Why didn’t you just give away the tokens?”

“What?” Leonard blinked, seeing Jim’s worried expression, the hint of amusement twitching his lips upwards at the corners. Between that and the soothing feeling of his hands being held, it was getting harder and harder to access panic. “Oh, I tried. Got rid of about five of ‘em, but then one o’ the attendants caught on an’ sent me packin’. S’why I’m on this an’ not the carousel. Got banned.” He admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

“Nice!” Jim laughed easily, and the sound further eased the tension in Leonard’s chest. “Didn’t know you’re a rebel as well as a doctor! I might just swoon!”   
  
“Dammit, kid.” Leonard rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face.   
  
“So you can smile!” Jim grinned, brightly. “And hey, pretty sure you’re not that much older than me. I’m twenty-three, you know.”

“You’re two years younger, then. Still gives me the right to call you kid, Jim. If you get to call me Bones, I get to call you kid.” Leonard focussed on the warmth settling in his chest, doing his best to ignore the spiralling darkness beneath them. “So, what are you doin’ here, anyhow? I’m here ‘cause my work placement boss is insane an’ thinks a theme park is a reasonable winter outin’ for ‘team bondin’. You?”   
  
“Trip with Uni friends.” Jim said, promptly. “Scotty works here and got us a bunch of free tickets, but Spock and Nyota went off to be all disgustingly couple-y, and Hikaru and Pavel are just as bad. Scotty’s shift started a while ago so I thought I could just, like, go on a bunch of rides and hang out while the others are busy being frustratingly  _ together _ .”   
  
“Fair enough. I’m surprised y’ain’t got anyone to be sickenin’ with, kid.”   
  
“Why? Don’t I come across as a pansexual god of sex?” Jim carefully turned a little, and winked broadly, humour colouring his features and words.

“Sorry, Jim.” Leonard snorted, amusedly. “You come off as pansexual, sure, but the rest is kinda cast into doubt since you’re apparently single, y’know.”   
  
“Hey, maybe I’m single because I want to be. Waiting for the right person. You know, someone with a good career, like, for example, picking randomly from the air here, medicine? And has a really cute, low, sexy voice. Also these slightly unfairly gorgeous green eyes and oh, yeah, brunettes are  _ totally _ my type too.” Jim grinned at Leonard, and Leonard could make out the waggling of his eyebrows, making him laugh again.

“You’re so full of shit.” Leonard couldn’t help but be amused by it all, until a gust of wind rocked the car and he blanched, feeling abruptly cold and dizzy again.    
  
“Hey, Bones, no, it’s ok, look at me!” Jim removed one of his hands from their joint tangle and gently tilted his head so Leonard was looking into his eyes rather than down into the dizzying depths. “We’re gonna be fine, you hear me?”   
  
“God, m’sorry, Jim. How long’ve we been up here?” Leonard asked, rather shakily. The bright eyes that tracked across his features, keeping his gaze steadily, were comforting, and he wanted to lose himself in them, hide in that sense of safety and never have to face the horrifying reality of one of his worst fears coming to fruition.

“About ten minutes.” Jim said, softly. “That’s almost seventeen percent through!”   
  
“Oh, fuck.” Leonard couldn’t decide if he wanted to close his eyes or bury himself in Jim’s own. Either way, he wanted out of this current, all too vivid awareness of their height, of the rushing wind and the prickling cold, and the faint creaks of the girders around them. “ _ Fuck _ , that’s too long, I’m not gonna make it, I’ll die of fear, fuckin’ hell!” He wanted to flail and as soon as he tried to pull away, the car lurched again, and he clutched frantically at Jim’s hand, blushing with shame.

“Hey, hey there, Bones.” Jim whispered. Leonard felt the rough scrape of Jim’s hand moving from the line of his jaw, across the slight stubble and gently weaving into the hair at the back of his neck, pulling his head down until their foreheads touched, the space between them growing warm and intimate with their breaths. “You can do this. Just, take some deep breaths for me, ok?”   
  
Leonard took several shuddering breaths, feeling all kinds of a fool. He was a doctor, and yet here he was, having to take instructions from some scrap of an attractive, upbeat kid just to keep a panic attack at bay. He’d done surgery on god knew how many people, been divorced, cut off from his only daughter, spent an entire year couch-surfing while he recovered financially from his ex’s settlement, and  _ this _ , a fucking ferris wheel, was going to break him. Pathetic.

“M’sorry.” Leonard mumbled the words, wanting to reiterate the sentiment. “S’not exactly a fun way for you t’be spendin’ your ferris wheel time.”   
  
“None of that, babe.” The endearment passing Jim’s lips made Leonard want to grin even through the lurking fear. “I don’t mind. I’m not that much of an asshole. You’re scared, that’s fine. We’ll get you through it.” The pressure of his hands was grounding, and Leonard could feel Jim slowly turning so they were facing each other more closely, their legs pressing together and creating another point of warmth, a contact he could cling to and drown in.

“How ‘n’the hell are you so good at bein’ comfortin’, Jim?” Leonard didn’t really mean it as a question; he was almost losing track of what he was saying, now.

“That’s a long story, Bones. Mostly, I’m just not an ass. Tell you what, I’ll tell you more, once we get off the wheel, yeah? Because we’re gonna make it.”   
  
“Hmm.” Leonard did not feel convinced. He felt small, and fragile, and far too precarious for someone who put in as many hours as he did at the gym.   
  
“What’s your favourite colour?”   
  
“What are we, twelve?” Leonard grins despite himself. “Blue.” He adds, unthinkingly, still fixated on the eyes holding his own.   
  
“Neat. Mine’s green. You’d see it if you looked in a mirror!” Jim’s face was too close to his own for a wink to really have an effect, but Leonard could just about feel his eyelashes brushing his cheek in a more deliberate way.

“You reckon flirtin’s gonna distract me, huh?”   
  
“Is it working?”   
  
“Maybe.” Leonard admitted, his lips pulling themselves into an unwilling smile. “But only if y’ain’t just flirtin’ to distract me.”   
  
“I literally actively pursued a conversation with you when I didn’t know you were absolutely terrified. I’m just glad this is a good excuse to flirt and get cosy!” Jim’s breathy laughter huffed warm air onto Leonard’s face and the side of his neck, and Leonard bit his lip, the sensation almost too much on his tinglingly chilly skin.

“Yeah?” Leonard couldn’t think clearly, all he could process was the sudden, gentle press of slightly chapped lips against his own, warm and firm. The slight scrape of their lips together smoothened as Jim tilted his head, drew back to lick his lips, and moved in again. The sharpness of the cold air in his lungs was lost to the intoxicating feeling of Jim’s tongue tracing the seam of his lips, sending him giddy in a whole new, far more welcome way. He turned to try and follow the kiss, and they jerked apart as the car swayed dramatically once more. “ _ Shit _ !” Leonard growled the word, frustration and fear combining to make him almost fierce. “I can’t believe I’m bein’ cockblocked by a  _ fuckin’ ferris wheel _ !”   
  
Leonard blinked, as Jim’s vibrant laughter cascaded around him. After a moment, his own lips twitched, and then they were laughing, hard and happy, at the sheer ridiculousness of the scenario. 

“Oh my god, this is great!” Jim took a few breaths, calming down, and Leonard followed suit.

“You an’ I have a very different definition of ‘great’.” Leonard pointed out, darkly. “Fear is bad enough, but add in frustration an’ it jus’ gets  _ cruel _ .”   
  
“Well then. I can get rid of one of those, if you’re up for it.” Jim smiled wickedly, and Leonard raised an eyebrow.

“Sure. But I’m pretty sure you can’t jus’ take away my fear of this damn wheel.”   
  
“Oh,” Jim said, his tone shading into the kind of sexual promise that made Leonard shiver. “I didn’t mean I could help with the fear.”

“What the-” Leonard cut off as Jim wriggled in his seat, setting the car swaying lightly again. “Jim, what the  _ fuck _ -” He cut off again as Jim knelt up in the seats, gripping the back of the car section and swinging his legs so he sat straddling Leonard’s lap.

“Hey there, Bones.” Jim grinned down at Leonard, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“ _ Jesus fuckin’ christ _ , Jim, are you  _ insane _ ?” Leonard’s hands moved up automatically to hold Jim’s waist firmly, trying to keep him from risking falling.

“Probably.” Jim conceded, and Leonard once again felt the urge to somehow overwhelm him, and so he ignored everything he had been going to say, which included a detailed lecture on the different ways a bone could break from this height, and kissed Jim instead.

The car’s movements had stilled, as they settled into kissing each other. It was difficult at first, at least in the way that kissing a new partner always was. At first, Leonard kept tilting his head at the wrong moment, and their noses kept bumping or their teeth clacked together, making them draw back momentarily. But even then, with the lack of finesse and familiarity, it was warm, distracting in the best possible way, with slick and enthusiastic lips moving against his own in a slowly stoked hunger.

Leonard felt the scrape of teeth across his lip, and he actually moaned out loud, the sound surprising them both. He could feel Jim grinning against his lips.

“Hm, you liked that, huh?” Jim whispered, amusedly.   
  
“Shut up an’ kiss me.” Leonard retorted, sliding one hand up to bury into Jim’s messy hair and drag him down for another kiss.

Leonard was convinced that Jim was trying to draw out as many moans as possible. That was the only possible conclusion, because his bottom lip was being scraped and licked and then Jim bowed his body so he could nuzzle into Leonard’s neck. For a moment, his breath warmed his skin, and then his mouth was on Leonard’s neck, hot like a brand, the sensations of warm and cold and rough and gentle piling onto each other until he was panting, desperately holding back the urge to roll his hips.

“ _ Fuck _ , Jim!” Leonard could barely recognise his own voice, wrecked by the pleasure skittering through his veins.

“Well, that’d be logistically challenging, but I do have a plan.” Jim said, and then he rolled his hips.

The car swung slightly, sending peppery fear spiking through Leonard’s consciousness right alongside the crimson pleasure of friction against his cock.

“ _ Fuckin’ hell _ !” This time, the swearing was broken, thickly coated with a spin of arousal that both shocked him and made him instantly even more hard.   
  
“Shit, sorry!” Jim quickly stilled, and then paused, pressing his hips in slowly again, feeling the undiminished hardness, registering the tone of voice, and his slow, smug smile ignited something hot in Leonard’s groin. “Bones, did you  _ like _ that?”   
  
“Jim, you’re on my lap, ‘course I like it.” Leonard deflected the question, still confused by the way the fear and arousal mingled in his mind.

“I meant the fear.” Jim said, rolling his hips gently again, holding tight to the car and wedging his feet under the safety bar to keep himself steady.

“ _ Fu-ck _ !” Leonard couldn’t help the long moan of arousal, his blood feeling like it was hot enough to evaporate. Suddenly, he could focus on the pleasure and the terror all at once, and it was overwhelming, but hell if it wasn’t also the best feeling he had ever experienced.

Jim ground down again, brushing their cocks together through their clothes, and Leonard couldn’t stifle his gasp.

“ _ Fuck, please _ !” Leonard gripped onto Jim harder, his hips thrusting up to meet Jim’s, the slight swinging making him feel utterly dazed, malleable and so turned on that he could barely breathe. “Oh god, Jim,  _ yes _ , damn you!”   
  
“Huh.” Jim’s grin and breath were warming on his features, and the hand in Leonard’s hair felt secure, grounding him this time against the swift spiral into a space where everything was pure sensation. “I can’t believe I’ve managed to find the only person who is kinky enough to get off on their actual phobia.” His tone wasn’t judgemental, more wondering, and Leonard rolled his eyes mostly out of principle.   
  
“Alrigh’, good for you, now we’ve both learned somethin’ new about me, you wanna get on with gettin’ rid o’ that frustration like you promised?”   
  
“Oh, I don’t know, Bones.” Jim rolled his hips again, swinging the car and laughing free and loud when Leonard clutched at him again, bucking his hips and moaning lewdly into the space between them. “Teasing you like this is pretty fun.”   
  
“ _ Fuck _ , Jim.” Leonard dragged him down for a kiss, and it was still a little uncoordinated, but it was also hot and Jim’s lips tasted delicious on his own.

The car jerked and swung again, but this time Jim pressed in too quickly, clinging to Leonard.   
  
“Shit, I think it’s starting up again!” Jim said, frantically extricating himself and sliding back into his seat in a flurry of swinging car and Leonard being unsure if he was entirely sane, because this time the only thing getting in the way of the fear and him having a good time was that some of the fear was for Jim’s own safety.

Jim settled into his seat, reaching out to tangle one hand possessively into the hair at the nape of Leonard’s neck, the other resting on Leonard’s thigh, as the lights flickered back on and the wheel moved them slowly but surely back down to the ground.

They didn’t speak. Leonard could feel Jim’s hands on his skin like brands, and he bit his lip to keep down the embarrassing urge to lean into the man’s confident hands. He wanted that contact, to seek it out and drown himself in it. But it was bad enough that he had completely and fully accepted what amounted to public, and frankly dangerous, indecency. No need to add to the growing list of morally dubious things he had done on this trip. He had a suspicion that if he got one more strike with the staff, they would kick him out, and he decidedly wanted to stay. For no particular reason, and if so then definitely not because he wanted more of the reckless, endearing man who was staring at him with eyes so full of wonder and victory that it almost hurt. Not at all.

They were waved out of the car with the profuse apologies of both the person from the megaphone, and an extremely Scottish man who waved at Jim cheerfully before ushering them on.

Then they were out of the ride, and the queues, and Leonard let himself be guided by Jim’s hand on his. Jim walked them quickly, to a small section of the park that was just past a narrow fence. Leonard was fairly certain it wasn’t actually open to guests, but he supposed that if Jim knew someone who worked there it might be allowed.

“So.” Jim said, letting Leonard’s hand fall. He smiled, a little nervously.

“So.” Leonard echoed, grinning back tentatively and feeling once again every bit the fool. “M’sorry, I don’t,” He paused, looking away and blushing slightly. “I ain’t exactly sure how all this stuff works, y’know.”   
  
“No? You seemed pretty competent to me.” Jim winked, and Leonard bit back a laugh, shaking hs head.   
  
“No, I mean, I ain’t done the whole ‘dating’ thing for, well, a long damn while. That is,” Leonard added hastily, “If that’s what ya wanted. S’alright if not. Not that it shouldn’t be, or anythin’, I jus’-”   
  
“Bones!” Jim interrupted the beginnings of Leonard’s spiral gently. “I get it, don’t worry.”

Leonard relaxed, and watched as Jim walked closer and closer. He backed up automatically, until his back thumped against the wall of the building behind them. Jim kept going, invading his personal space. Leonard could feel his heart beating faster, the urge to touch itching beneath his skin.

“Coffee? Tha’s somethin’ people have on dates, righ’?” Leonard swallowed, his tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips. Jim’s proximity was distracting, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut and Jim leaned in even closer.

“Well,” Jim said, softly, and Leonard could feel his lips brushing the shell of his ear as he spoke, likely a deliberate move that he both resented and wanted to melt into. “We could have coffee. Or, we could head to my place, where we can play a game of trust.”   
  
“Wha’re ya on about?” 

“You know. You close your eyes, let yourself fall backwards, and I catch you.”   
  
“Can’t say as I’m sure why you’re usin’ that ta lead your seduction, Jim.”   
  
“Well, you’d be naked, for one. Second, it’s a foolproof way to cause fear. Third, in between falls, I can suck you off.” Jim pulled back, a bright grin on his face that seemed far too bouncy and upbeat for the carnal nature of his words.

“Fuck.” Leonard said, eloquently. “Guess I could be persuaded. Maybe.”

“Awesome.” Jim took Leonard’s hand, and slid the other into his pocket, pulling out the remaining tokens. “Want to use these?”   
  
“Technically, my boss said I gotta have fun. S’long as I’m havin’ fun, I reckon it don’t matter as to how.”   
  
“Devious. I like it!” Jim laughed, and pocketed the tokens.   
  
“Hey, what’re ya doin’ with those?”   
  
“Keeping them.” He said, leading them back into the crowds, forging a path towards the exit.

“Why?”   
  
“Second date.”   
  
“Didn’t know we had a firs’ one, kid.”   
  
“I notice you didn’t object.”   
  
“Guess not.” Leonard said, grinning.

Perhaps ferris wheels weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> This was a super random thing I spontaneously decided needed to be written. Other things and WIPs are sobbing for my attention, but this lil thing wanted to exist.
> 
> I hope it was fun to read, it was real fun to write!
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul and you will be paid in eternal gratitude!! <3


End file.
